


Once upon a dream

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Anxiety, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty Song)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in his dreams, he met a prince at the forest but in real life his so called prince he met is not really a prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so you're maybe confused about the summary, it means Jeno is a bad person (an asshole i guess?) and this story will have a many chapters (not really sure) so,many tags will add up soon ^^

In a far away village, where the flowers grew, birds singing, horses galloping, and where the fair boy lives

  
"Renjun, come down here" His older brother,Sicheng shouts, "A minute!" Renjun replied wearing his favorite clothing, "Any minute now, Kun's friends will arrive" Sicheng replied checking his basket, Renjun came, "Yes and i am here, let's go now" Renjun replied and wore his hat.

  
Kun, the son of their village's king, is a good friend of Sicheng, While riding the carriage, Renjun looks at the view wearing a dreamy face

"Ge?" Sicheng looked at his brother who's looking at the view, "Yes?"

"You think... mama and papa are fine up there?" Sicheng held his younger's brother hand, "Absolutely fine, Renjun" Sicheng felt bad for his brother because he didn't saw his parents alive.

  
"Sicheng! Renjun!" Kun called waving his hand, Sicheng waved back and Renjun follows him, "Good morning Sicheng, Father needs your help so maybe Renjun, can i borrow your brother for a moment?" Kun asked looking at Renjun with a pleading look, "Of course, it's his job by the way! Ge, I'll go wander around now" Renjun bid goodbye and gripped at his satchel, "Please be careful Renjun, we'll go now" Renjun just smiled at his brother and bowed goodbye to the prince.

"A rose, beautiful yet painful" Renjun spoke and analyzed the flower, while sitting beneath the tree, he grabbed his sketch pad out of his satchel, "rose represents love" the next thing he pulled out is his pencil, "it has torns, scary to touch it, you may get hurt by it" said while sharpening his pencil with a piece of blade, "Yet I'm here touching it" and finally started to sketch the beautiful flower

while sketching, Renjun started to hum a song, he didn't know there was a boy listening to him.

  
"You have a soft voice" the boy said, "Thank you" Renjun smiled, then he realized.

Renjun dropped his pencil and looked behind with a shocked face wearing the hoodie of his cloak, "I'm sorry! i didn't meant to frighten you" The boy kept a far distance between them, "I'm no harm" The boy smiled, eyes turning into crescent like the moon, Renjun found it pretty, "I should go now" Renjun ran off, the boy let Renjun ran away and smiles instead

The boy saw Renjun's pencil at the ground and picked it up, Renjun's name is carved at his pencil, "Jun, i guess this is his name?" smile crept up to the boy's face.

Renjun arrived at the marketplace near the castle,wearing the hoodie of his cloak hiding his face while he wander around, "Renjun, why are you wearing your cloak like that?" Renjun turns around and saw his brother, Renjun breathes out, "Ge, it's just you..." Renjun said removing his hood, "Who do you think will come?" Sicheng furrowed his eyebrows, "It's no one, are you done at your work?" Renjun changes the subject, "Yes, the carriage is right there" Renjun nods and follows his brother

  
\-----

  
"Renjun"

"Jun"

"Injun"

"Hwang Injun"

"HUANG RENJUN, WAKE THE FUCK UP"

  
The boy who is sleeping peacefully is now disturbed and annoyed

"You could have woke me properly, with a calm tone i mean" Renjun said groggily, "That's what I've been doing minutes earlier and yet you're still sleeping like a damn princess" Chenle said removing the blanket draped over Renjun's frame, Renjun only rolled eyes and walk over to the bathroom

while Renjun is brushing his teeth, he stared at his reflection,

was it only a dream?

  
he cleared off his thoughts and wash up

"Ge, why are you acting like that? is someone or something bothering you?" Chenle asked while preparing a sandwich for Renjun, "I think I'm having a nightmare... i don't know too,Lele" Renjun trails off and sat down, "hmmm, maybe talk to Sicheng ge?" Chenle said not looking to Renjun and sat down in front of Renjun

a bit of silence before Renjun replied

"Don't wanna bother him, I'll tell you instead" Renjun replied a smile creeping up on his face, "But first, we only have 15 minutes to walk and to leave our dorm so we better hurry up and finish our breakfast" Renjun said standing up putting his sandwich on his backpack, "Heyyyyyy, you better tell me what happened later!!" Chenle whined as he stand up and followed his older brother


	2. Chapter 2

On their way to university, Chenle didn't stopped asking, pleading Renjun to tell him already what happened

"Lele please calm down, just wait till we finish this day's school or maybe later if we have time" Renjun says as he picked up his book at his locker, "Okay, fine I'll shut up now, i forgot we're already late" Chenle heaved a sigh and looked at his watch, "okay I'll rush no-" before Renjun finish his sentence and wave goodbye to Chenle not looking on his way where he will go, He bumped onto someone that causes him to fall

Chenle hurriedly helped his older brother, "I'm sorry, Hyung is not looking on his way!" replied and pull Renjun up murmuring 'are you ok?'

The boy just glared to Chenle /emotionless/ got his things from his locker and walked away

Before Renjun can look at the man to apologize, he didn't knew the boy was already gone "Well i guess he didn't mind" Renjun said dusting off his pants "I'll see you later lele bye!" grabbing his book off to Chenle's hand, and dashed off again this time he's looking on his way

On time, Renjun arrived on his room and sat on his proper seat, not minding everyone, he didn't have time to communicate with everyone, more like he doesn't wanted to.

hours passed, time for lunch, packing his back up and left

"Jun!" Renjun looked back and saw his friend, Yangyang, "Hey! thought you're not going to school today" Renjun replied waited for his friend to be on his side, so that they can walk together

"My alarm clock didn't alarmed! I am thirty minutes late at my first class!" Yangyang face palmed as he ranted about it and Renjun laughed at his stupidity, " At least you are present at your first class" Renjun reassuring the blonde, "Right..." Yangyang trailed off and smiled

they arrived at their favorite café, saw Chenle already sitting at their favorite spot

"Have you ordered your food already?" Renjun asked the younger and sat in the other side, in front of Chenle setting his bag beside him and Yangyang follows him

"Nope, Yangyang ge said he'll treat us" Chenle cheered, Yangyang just laughed and nods, "Uhh may i ask why Chenle said that?" Renjun said looking to Yangyang with a confused face, "Me and Lele made a bet, so yeah" Yangyang shrugged, "Don't worry ge, it's just a game" Chenle stated giving Renjun a smug look

"Okay fine, Yangyang, you already know what my order is" Renjun said sitting comfortably, "of course i do, I'll be back" Yangyang said and stood up to order their lunch

"So, Renjun ge........" Chenle have a pleading smile plastered on his face, Renjun knows what that means "It's about... i met a prince? i really don't know if he really is a prince but he looked like one" Chenle looked at Renjun amused, "The strange thing is, i am close with Sicheng ge, which is impossible" Renjun explained swatting his hands, "It really is a nightmare..." Chenle trailed off nodding his head mouth agape

Renjun laughed at the younger's expression, "Chenle close your mouth, you're drooling" Yangyang suddenly came, "I am not" Chenle hissed, Renjun just laughed at the two and shakes his head in a disagreeing way

"Oh,Yangyang" Renjun said that made Yangyang's head turned to him, "I can't walk with you two later, i have my duties at the art room" Renjun explained, Yangyang nods and understand Renjun, "Not a problem" Yangyang smiled, <strike>Chenle mimicked Yangyang in secret</strike>

The three enjoyed their lunch and planned to go back to their respective rooms

Renjun got back,sat down on his seat and fishes his phone out to distract himself, any minute he received a text from yangyang

_ Yangyang 😎 _

something happened and...

_ Moomin _

hmmm what??

_ Yangyang 😎 _

Chenle texted me :V he said he and Jisung will hang out later,,, so i decided to ask you if am i allowed to help you later? at your duty

_ Moomin _

Sure, not a problem, wait me there!

_ Yangyang 😎 _

Yey! thank you! thought you're gonna leave me behind

_ Moomin _

will not happen

Renjun kept his phone when the last teacher came

"This semester's project is by partners" all the students groaned, "You will pick your own partner." all the students cheered, except Renjun, he sighed in defeat/relief knowing he will be partnered up by no one, "Lee Jeno, you can be partners with Huang Renjun" Renjun heard his name, met eyes with him, Lee Jeno.

Time flies, students are now leaving the room. Renjun didn't know how to approach Jeno, he is afraid to him, before he approach Jeno, the boy already left.

Renjun, for the tenth time, sighed in defeat, he tightened his grip on his phone and left the room

"Hey what's up with the face?" Renjun looked at the direction where the voice called, "Oh you're there" Renjun quickly changed his frown to a smile, "i asked you" Yangyang said with a monotone voice, Renjun pressed his lips in line, "nevermind... let's just go" Yangyang shrugged off and walks together with Renjun on the way to art room

"You know that i don't have any friends right?" Renjun suddenly said that causes Yangyang to look at him, "You know that I don't easily approach someone" Yangyang just nods

he and Renjun are friends since they're 8, their parents were close to each others, so Renjun is like a brother to him.

_silence ..._

"You know what... let's not put the mood down" Yangyang stopped, Renjun stopped too, "Renjun, you are an amazing person, keep that in mind, okay?" Yangyang said holding Renjun's frame, Renjun smiled "Yes i am, so are you" Yangyang scoffed "I already know that" Renjun rolled eyes at him and pushed him away

"Let's just go or else this fist will hit your face" Renjun threatened, Yangyang just laughed while skipping on his way to art room "I know you can't" Renjun didn't resist himself to laugh that made Yangyang laugh too. Yangyang's right he knows he can't hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more information about the characters will be added soon >_>


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of Renjun working and Yangyang telling nonsense, Renjun is finally done with his work

"So you're finally done" Yangyang said while sitting on a swivel chair, "Yeah, finally" Renjun said with a tired voice, "Come on now let's go home, it's getting late" Yangyang said standing up looking at his watch, Renjun hums and picked up his bag

  
The two walked in peace, "here's your stop now! See you tomorrow jun!" Yangyang hugged the older, Renjun smiles and pats the younger's back, "See you tomorrow, text me when you get home" Renjun says and walked inside the building

Renjun reach their apartment and got greeted by Jisung and Chenle

"Hi Renjun hyung!" Jisung greeted, "Hyung, there's a burger on the table, go eat it" Chenle said adjusting the controller on his hand, "oh and hyung!" Renjun whipped his head back "yes?"

"You know Jeno hyung? Jisung's friend, asked your number and i gave it to him" Chenle asked with a shrug "never saw you two interact with each other though" Renjun nods his head, "Aahh is that so, i got paired up with him" Renjun said and grabbed the burger, "Don't stay up late you two" and entered his room

  
Renjun flopped on his bed, let out a big sigh, "maybe a nap will help" Renjun said before closing his eyes

-

"Renjun what are you doing?" Sicheng is surprised by what he saw, the younger's room is a mess, "Ge, i can't find my pencil" Renjun said messing his hair in confusion, "Renjun, we'll just go buy or make another one" Sicheng sat on the bed, "But that's the one you worked hard with! Renjun insisted, Sicheng gave him a soft smile

-

"Where am i?" Renjun said standing up, and saw a young boy, "That's me?" Renjun whispered and approached the boy, before he approached it, the boy stood up and approached his older brother, "Sicheng ge..." Renjun whispered tears threatening to fall

"Gege! look!" The boy showed his artwork, the older just shoot daggers at it, "Don't like it gege?" The boy trailed off, the older took of his earphones, "Just, go away, don't wanna play with you" The younger frowned more, "I just wanted to--" "Just go away for fuck sake"

-

  
Renjun jolts up, breathing heavily, tears falling down, then suddenly his phone vibrated that causes him to shake at fear more 

  
** _4 messages from Yangyang 😎 and 2 messages from Unknown_ **

Renjun wiped his tears away and clicked Yangyang's messages

  
_ Yangyang 😎 _

_JGH_

_can i bother you?_

_u alive?_

_:V_

  
_Unknown_

_It's Jeno, asked your number to your friend earlier_

_what's the plan?_

  
Renjun groaned and dialed Yangyang's number

_ **"hey.."** _

_ **"HEY! what's up?"** _

_ **"didn't respond earlier, i just woke up"** _

** _"you took a nap, now you're awake and it's 12:34 am, you better sleep again later"_ **

** _"yeah will do, good bye and good night, i have to do a plan at our project"_ **

_ **"our?"** _

_**"yep, you know Jeno?**_"

_ **"Lee Jeno?"** _

_ **"uh-huh, what about him?"** _

** _"that asshole"_ **

_ **"yangyang?!"** _

_ **"you better finish your project with him"** _

_ **"okay?"** _

_ **"oookay! good night junie!"** _

_ **"good night!"** _

  
Renjun ended the phone call and stood up to wash his face, after washing hw flopped on his bed and texted Jeno

  
_ **Renjun** _

_oh hey sorry for the late respond, we need to research about galaxy theories_

  
_ **Jeno** _

_ok_

"what the fuck?" Renjun mumbled, rolling his eyes and threw away his phone god knows where

-

Renjun came back to the forest and didn't expect what he saw, "Hey it's you again" The boy said, Renjun didn't bother to remove the hood of his cloak, "I think this is yours" The boy lend a pencil, "my pencil" Renjun whispered and grabbed the pencil out of the boy's hand, "thank you..." Renjun said in a small voice, "My pleasure, I'm Jeno" Jeno lend his hand, Renjun shook it and let's go right away "Renjun" Jeno showed his beautiful smile again, "Pleasure to meet you, Renjun" Jeno bowed, Renjun scanned him, a formal suit, satchel hanging on his body, "i should leave now" Renjun said and walked away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos if you liked this chapter •3•


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no update >< bpd sucks so am i

"Renjun ge, what happened to you?" Chenle asked, Chenle asked his roommate who have dark bags under his eyes, hair sticking out of place  
"I'll skip school today, Lele, i feel sick and the nightmares again!" Renjun sighed flopping down at the couch, Chenle shrugged and grabbed his backpack, "Okay, I'll go now!" he left the older curling himself up

after minutes of Renjun watching tv, he hold his grumbling stomach, "i should eat something" standing up, he decided to grab some choco bar, which is unhealthy.

  
"Listen, you should eat vegetables, fruits! not those things"

Yangyang's voice echoed through his head, he let a groan and searched for his phone. Not surprising, he saw a lot of messages from Yangyang

  
** _Yangyang 😎_ **

_hello, saying 'I can't go to school today' to your best friend isn't hard_

_i waited for an hour H O U R at the cafe_

_RENJUN_

_HUANG_

_..._

_yo wake tf up_

_so i saw Chenle, said you're sick_

before he can type his message to Yangyang, the doorbell rang, Renjun quickly opened the door and didn't expect what he saw

"Why are you here?" Renjun asked standing at the front door not welcoming the guest, the man looked up from his phone, holding a paper bag "Mama told me to gave you this, and are you supposed to be at school?" Sicheng said giving the bag, Renjun grabbed the bag "Thank you and yes, you may leave now" The younger gave a fake smile to his older brother and closed the door right after.

  
Back to the couch again, he opened the bag that contains a lots of chocolate and sweets, "Maybe having a sore throat is nice" Renjun laughed at himself and saw a letter inside

  
"I hope you're doing great at your studies,Cheer up Renjun!"

  
He smiled and kept the letter, Thankful to his mom. He kept all the chocolates and texted a thank you message to his mom

  
_ **Renjun** _

_Mama! thank you for the sweets, really appreciate it and I'll do great here!_

  
_ **Mama** _

_Happy to hear it Jun, but i don't know what you're talking about_

  
_ **Renjun** _

_gege brought the sweets?_

  
_ **Mama** _

_Oh sorry, i forgot! Yes i did, i told Sicheng to send you the sweets, love you, keep up the good work Jun_

  
_ **Renjun** _

_Yes mama, thank you!_

  
before Renjun threw his phone away, Yangyang's number showed up to his phone screen

  
"Hey." Yangyang said on the other line, "Hey." Renjun replied back, paddling on his way to the couch again, "WHY ARE YOU NOT REPLYING TO MY MESSAGES?!" Renjun pulls his phone away from his ears and put it on loudspeaker instead, "I just woke up! and something straaaange happened" Renjun said hearing a scoff at the other line, "Mind telling me?" "Meet me at the café, I'll go grab a snack" Renjun ended the call and took a quick shower, grabbing his phone, wallet and hoodie then left the dorm

  
** _Moomin_ **

_where are you? I'm on my way?_

  
** _Yangyang 😎_ **

_on my way too_

  
Renjun entered the café and sat at their favorite spot (where you can see the garden). Any minute Yangyang arrived, "Why wearing a hoodie and mask?" blonde asked putting his bag down, "I'm sick" Renjun mumbled as he puts his head down, "Poor you, wait here I'll order us some food to eat" Renjun just nods and watch the younger left

Renjun didn't leave his eyes at Yangyang until he came back with the food, "Why are you staring at me like that? do i have something attached on me?" Renjun face palmed, "No, why would you think like that... by the way about what happened earlier.." Yangyang gave him his Milkshake and brownie, "Yeah and what?" Yangyang said as he started to eat his cake, Renjun pokes his brownie, Yangyang looks at him and understood Renjun, "Come on, we're going home"

  
Yangyang opened the door for Renjun, the older entered and flopped down at the couch (again) "Mind telling me now" Yangyang asked as he sat down beside Renjun, laying lazily looking up at the ceiling

"the night i called you, i had a nightmare, i don't know if that's really a nightmare though. I dreamt about Sicheng ge, a memory of him hating me" Renjun sighed and closes his eyes, Yangyang nods and pressed his lips in line, "Well, that's weird"  
"It is! I'm also having a dream of i met a damn prince!" Renjun groaned putting his hands up to his face, "Maybe that's me?" Yangyang teased earning a soft punch from Renjun made the younger chuckle

"You should stop watching or reading fantasy stuffs, Jun" Yangyang adviced, "Or maybe stop sleeping and napping" Yangyang gave him a look, "Stupid, instead of thinking stupid things, go do your project with Jeno" Renjun opened his eyes, "I almost forgot about that"

"Oh about that Jeno guy, i really don't like him" Yangyang said not looking to Renjun, "May i ask why?" He nudged Yangyang, "He is the definition of an asshole" Renjun's eyebrows quirked, "He doesn't have an asshole on his face, he don't look like that" Yangyang laughed, "I know, it's just... eugh" He squashed his face using the pillow, "Okay okay, fine, he's an asshole period" Renjun stated

"Go tell your partner that you're absent, silly" Yangyang grabbed the laptop under the coffee table, "I will! get that thing away from me, later i will!" Renjun whined, Yangyang sighed, "Ok, don't do anything stupid and go rest for your sake" Yangyang said while picking up his bag, "I should leave now, i missed my first subject, See you later Junnii I'll visit later" Renjun nods and watch the younger left

\---

He is absent? Thank goodness i did a research last night, i wonder where his little friend is?

while pacing back and forth, Jeno finally saw what he's searching for.

"Hey, Kid" Jeno called, Chenle turns, "Where's Renjun?" I asked, and saw his friend looking at him like he did something wrong, well he did actually,

"He is sick, forgot to tell you earlier!" Jeno got an idea, and smiled (fakely) "Aahh~ is that so, can i visit him later? i need to work with him, but it is fine if it's not allowed, I'll call him instead!" Jeno said with a sweet tone

But in the inside, he is planning something stupid.

Chenle smiled, "No, it is better and you can finish your project quicker if you'll come on our apartment!" Jeno smiled "I'll tell him, and after class I'll wait you here so that we can go to our dorm!" _perfect "_Sure,see ya gotto go now!" Jeno bid goodbye to the two and walked away

Chenle waved back, and Jisung stayed still and opened his mouth when Jeno is out of sight, "You think that is a good idea?" Jisung asked, "Yes it is, as long as i am with Renjun hyung, he is safe."

\---

"Jeno where have you been?" Jaemin asked, "Just met someone, oh and later tell Jaehyun hyung that i will not go to party, i have someone to deal with?" Jeno said sitting down next to Jaemin, "Lee Jeno, you're planning something stupid again." Jaemin deadpanned to the older, "Naaah, i think this will go smoothly." Jeno smirked,

" May i know who?"

"Huang Renjun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha Jeno is planning something ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

**Author's Note:**

> i will end that up there, hope you'll anticipate for the next chapters, feel free to ask me and tell me what's happening at the comments ! ^^ 
> 
> love lots <3
> 
> twitter account: spacestarjjuni 💛


End file.
